liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clans
=Clans and Lines= A Andresi (Lord, A Choice of Weapons) Aragon (High Clan), chel'Mara Vin Sin Scout's Progress; Aragon makes porcelain (BoT) Aragon (High Clan), pel'Tegin Sofi, Sister to Aragon Himself, lives on Aedyr Asta (Middling uncertain) B Bindan (Middling), tel'Izak Samiv Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon C Chad (Middling), Wespail Dema Thodelm chel'Gaibin, Infreya, Bar Jen (Clan Rinork) (Balance of Trade) D Danut (Unknown) (Plan B) Dartom (Unknown) dea'Gauss dea'Linea (Certain Symmetry) dea'Luziam Daria Val Con's lover, dead during Scout Solo testing, one year older del'Pemridj Bobrin (A Choice of Weapons) Deshnol (Unknown), Faaldom, Lina Diot (Unknown), pel'Ongin Elabet poet E Erob (Middling), Taizen badge: stylized mountain-and-hawk; delm's Line; Lytaxin Erob (Middling), tel'Vosti Erob (Tiazan) Etgora (Middling), del'Fordan, Hin Ber (Delm), Jen Del (brother), Kesa (12 year old, female) (A Choice of Weapons), Delm's line F Faaldom G Gabrian (Middling), Anaba, Len Sar, Port merchant family Gobelyn Guayar (High), ter'Meulen, Clonak, Delm's line H Hedrede (Middling), jo'Bern, Dath, very old, delm's line, Scout's Progress (also the dulciharp delivery M&D Ch. 18) I Imtal, ter'Antod Fal Den, male, dead, Certain Symmetry Ithik (Middling), ven'Rudan Ixin (High), ven'Deelin, Norn, badge: Rabbit silhoutte on a full moon, ( Balance of Trade) Ixin (High), ven'Deelin, Rema (Scout's Progress) J Jabun (Middling), Meriandra Elsa (Ren Zel's wife, dead, Changeling) delm's line, Cyrbet Meriandra, last of her Clan, delm's line, based on Casia -- Clan is known for pilots (Changeling), Justus: yo'Lanna, Ken Rik (Agent of Change) K Kenso (Unknown) (Plan B) Kia (Middling) Courier 12 (Breath's Duty) Kiladi -- Jen Sar (Fledgling) (See also Daav yos'Phelium) Korval (High), bel'Tarda Luken rug merchant, foster father to Pat Rin (Certain Symmetry) Korval (High), yos'Galan, Er Thom (Master Trader), Shan Korval (High), yos'Phelium, Daav, Val Con, Pat Rin, Delm's Line L lo'Vanna Cochel clan sells ships, but only to members of registered clans (Misfits) Lyderg (Middling?), Mizel's cousin-house, controls the nursery Lysta (Middling), Brunner Ichliad, weatherman (Misfits) Lysta (Middling), Verena Cousin to Ichliad Brunner M Mandor (Middling) Mendoza (Middling) Mendoza Midys (Middling), Kochi Lyn Den Delm's line, but Lyn Den is not delm Midys (Middling), pin'Aker Var Mon Scout's Progress Mizel (Middling), Caylon, Birin (Delm), Ran Eld, Voni, Aelliana, Sinit, Tiatha Mizel Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon, I Dare N Nexon (Middling), el'Kemin, Syntebra (Local Custom) Nexon (Middling), Lirgael Rakina delm's line, Local Custom Ne'Zame Shadia Breath's Duty O *Obrelt (Middling). See stories Changeling and Kin Ties **Clan members: Ren Zel dea'Judan --deceased, Aunt Chane, Uncle Arn Eld, Eba (youngest sister), Farin (sister), Wil Bar (cousin), Son Dor (male child) delm's line **Clan Obrelt is based on Casia, a Liaden outworld **Obrelt is known for shopkeeping P pel'Arot Rod Ern Scout (Pilot of Korval) pel'Nyan (Lady, A Choice of Weapons) pel'Tolian Pat Rin's general man (Certain Symmetry) pel'Varn (Certain Symmetry) pen'Akla, Tan Sim (Clan Rinork) (Balance of Trade) Persage (unknown), sig'Ranton Bre Din, dulciharp delivery, Mouse and Dragon Ch. 19 pin'Ethil Bor Gen Mechanic First Class, Dutiful Passage (Pilot of Korval) Clan Plemia *Plemia, (Middling), Olanek is Delm's Line Clan Plemia has its roots in the service families of Old Solcintra, who dubbed themselves "High Houses" when their employers evacuated the planet, fearing the approaching Sheriekas. When the service clans wanted passage on The Ship of the Migration, Captain Cantra yos'Phelium explained the rationale behind "captain's justice" to Nalle Olanek, First Speaker for the "so-called High" (see Old Solcintra for details and full references). *More recently, Shan yos'Galan explained that this "very old, most respected House" had "fallen on hard times these last hundred Standards or more" ...but "Plemia's case, while no doubt uncomfortable, isn't dire...with a bit of careful husbandry..."(Conflict of Honors) Balance with Clan Plemia *balance owed to Clan Korval for actions taken by Sav Rid Olanek of the trade ship Daxflan. Clan Plemia's home is in Solcintra *Sav Rid hounded Nova to marry him and when she finally threw him out, he took his revenge by manipulating Shan yos'Galan and the Dutiful Passage out of 40 Cantra (a lot of $$$) with word of a false mezzik-root medical deliveryConflict of Honors chapter 19 *Sav Rid and his second mate hired Priscilla -- all unknowing -- "as a master over a cargo of contraband" only to abandon her, steal from her, and falsely accuse her when she suspected they were smuggling drugs *Captain Olanek's second mate Dagmar attempted to rape and murder Priscilla several times, even when under Korval's protection as a crew member of Dutiful Passage *On Theopholis, Dagmar again went after Priscilla, holding a knife to young Gordon Arbuthnot, cabin boy for Captain yos'Galan, and Shan yos'Galan's cousin *Shan and the dea'Gauss worked a compassionate balance with Taam Olanek Delm Plemia in Theopholis, with Priscilla in attendance, where Sav Rid Olanek consistently referred to the Terrans Gordy and Priscilla as "it" **From Clan Plemia, twenty Cantra for the loss of the mezzik-root purchase, and Siv Rad immediately removed from ship Daxflan and sent to the Healers. Plemia to accept tutoring from Shan's retiring first-mate Kayzin Ne'Zame, who will work with Daxflan's first mate to revise ship procedures and work out a route.."Conflict of Honors, chapters 39-47 *Clan Korval has been mocked for dealing "such a terrible balance to Plemia"Carpe Diem, winterfair Plemia (Middling), Line yo'Vaade, cousins to Line Olanek. Captain Chelsa yo'Vaade, Daxflan not plemia Pyx (Middling) Q Quiptic (unknown) (Balance of Trade) R Reptor (Middling), bin'Ala Yolan and Sed Ric Scout's Progress Reptor (Middling), pel'Kirmin Zan Dir delm's line, Scout's Progress Rinork (Unknown), pen'Akla, Tan Sim (Balance of Trade) Rugare (Unknown), sig'Alda, Tyl Von S Shelart (Middling), bel'Urik Gus Tav, Dela (Certain Symmetry) Port merchant family sig'Alda sig'Radia (Unknown), Cho (Senior Scout) (Fledgling) Simesta (Middling), sel'Mindruyk delm's line Simesta (Middling), Yoltak Rel Vad (Carpe Diem) Sykun (Middling) uncertain T Tangier (unknown), Zed ter'Janpok (Delm) Tarnia (unknown), Lady Maarilex, Miandra (Balance of Trade) tel'Denvit Ceola, Min (sisters)Shadow Partner, Eidolon tel'Iquin Scout Lieutenant, Female (Pilot of Korval) tel'Pyton Bed War male tea merchant (Certain Symmetry) Telrune (Low), pen'Uldra Fer Gun Daav's father, Val Con's grandfather tel'Vana Tor Cam the Eyes of Casia's Council of Clans (Changeling) ter'Janpok, Zed (Clan Tangier, Delm) Tiazan U V ven'Deelin ven'Ducci Master Pilot on Dutiful Passage (Pilot of Korval) Vintyr (Middling) Vonlet (Unknown) (Scout's Progress) W Wilkin - Kez Rel ter'Ista, physician (Chimera) X Y Yedon (Middling), yo'Kera Jin Del, Learned Scholar, deceased (Anne Davis correspondent) yo'Lanna Ilthiria (Lady) (A Choice of Weapons), Eyan (f) (Certain Symmetry) yo'Lazne Kon Rad Scout Commander (Misfits) yos'Galan yos'Galan = yos' GAL-ahn (rhymes with talon) Second House of Korval yos'Phelium yo'Tonin Hia Cyn male, scammer, dies (Certain Symmetry) yo'Vala, Win Ton (Trainee) (Fledgling) Yron (Middling), pen'Evrit Hae Den Thodelm Z Category:Characters